


Alas de ángel y demonio

by Martafas



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, lenguaje explicito, los personajes tienen cerca de 25, mafia!au, sicarios, uso de alcohol
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martafas/pseuds/Martafas
Summary: Haizaki y Kira tienen una de las más extrañas relaciones que nadie en Seishou ha visto nunca. Eso sí, juntos eran imparables.Peleaban, amenazaban y mataban bajo las órdenes de Kidou.Salían de fiesta, bebían, se divertían y buscaban ligues cada vez que podían.Su vida era monótona pero al mismo tiempo apasionante. Al menos hasta que Kira conoció a ese hombre de largo pelo rubio y rasgos angelicales, que acabó por traerles más problemas de los que creían posibles.
Relationships: Afuro Terumi | Aphrodi/Kira Hiroto, Haizaki Ryouhei/Kira Hiroto, Haizaki Ryouhei/Mizukamiya Seiryuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, después de mucho pensarlo empiezo a publicar mi primer fic largo. Y no podía no ser en un au! de mafias.  
> Espero que os guste a lo largo de todos los capítulos. ¡Gracias por pasaros por aquí!

Que Haizaki apareciera en las noticias no era nada raro.

Nunca lo hacía con su nombre, nadie sabía quién era, pero “el demonio de Tokio” era ya famoso. En realidad, más que ser él famoso lo era su trabajo.

La primera vez que mató a alguien tenía diecinueve años. En esa ocasión no lo había hecho aposta, una pelea se le fue de las manos y acabó con la cabeza del hombre contra un bordillo. Se asustó, era la primera vez en su vida que veía tanta sangre junta. El hombre trató de moverse un poco, de decir unas palabras; pero petrificado en su sitio, Haizaki solo pudo ver cómo se le escapaba la vida.

No recuerda cuánto tiempo se quedó allí. Tal vez minutos, tal vez horas. De pronto ya no estaba solo. Un hombre con el pelo azul le observaba, curioso. En ese momento la adrenalina pareció despertar en las venas de Haizaki, que dio un paso atrás asustado. ¿Qué haría si ese chico llamaba a la policía? Estaba jodido.

—Yo no he hecho nada. —La excusa había salido de sus labios antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar. Era obvio que mentía, tenía los puños cubiertos en sangre por los golpes, varios rasguños cubrían su cara e incluso tenía un pequeño desgarrón en la chaqueta, donde el hombre había tratado de agarrarse para evitar la caída.

—Eso ha sido bastante tosco —dijo dando un par de pasos hacia el hombre. Movió su cuerpo, rebuscando algo en sus bolsillos. Y cuando pareció encontrar lo que buscaba se levantó de nuevo, mirando fijamente a Haizaki—. Pero ha sido un trabajo hecho de todas formas. ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

Tardó varios segundos en recuperarse. Se encontraba mirando al peliazul completamente atónito. Al parecer le daba completamente igual que hubiera un hombre muerto justo a su lado, por la forma en que le observaba casi podría decirse que le agradaba.

—Me llamo Haizaki —murmuró por fin, retrocediendo un paso bajo la inquisitiva mirada del otro—. ¿Eres un poli o algo así? —La risa del peliazul no se hizo esperar tras esas palabras.

—Todo lo contrario, Haizaki. Dime, ¿trabajas para alguien? —Había dado otro paso hacia él, y tiró suavemente del roto en su chaqueta para acercarle un poco. 

—¿Qué? No, me acabo de graduar. —La voz le temblaba, y era incapaz de dar siquiera un paso atrás para alejarse del chico. Sus ojos eran hipnóticos, y su cercanía casi provocó que dejase de respirar.

—Ah, claro. ¿Y te gustaría tener un trabajo? —Por la forma en la que lo dijo Haizaki tenía claro que eso no iba a ser para nada un puesto como reponedor en una tienda—. Primero tendrías que hablar con mi jefe, pero estoy seguro de que le vendría bien una persona como tú —dijo volviendo sus ojos hacia el cadáver—. Con un poco de entrenamiento y práctica vas a llegar lejos. 

—¿De qué estás hablando? —La voz de Haizaki salía apenas en un murmullo.

—De todas formas voy a necesitar que vengas conmigo —dijo al tiempo que empezaba a caminar sin soltar el brazo del contrario. Le agarraba con fuerza, como si temiera que se fuera a soltar o algo, pero Haizaki era incapaz de pensar siquiera en que eso era una posibilidad—. Después de lo que has hecho mi jefe va a querer hablar contigo. Puedes negociar tu contrato con él.

Se dejó arrastrar. A la salida del callejón les esperaba un coche negro al que fue empujado. Dentro, ocupando el asiento delantero, había un hombre mayor que miró con suspicacia a Haizaki, pero que no hizo ninguna pregunta y simplemente arrancó.

A su lado el otro chico iba mirando el teléfono, pero los ojos de Haizaki seguían fijos en la calle. No tenía muy claro qué estaba pasando. No eran policías, eso lo tenía claro, así que al menos no iba a acabar en la cárcel. Pero una parte de él casi hubiera preferido que lo fueran.

Esa noche fue una de las más raras de toda su vida. Acabó en un edificio no muy lejos del centro en el que tuvo la conversación más extraña de su vida con un tal Kidou, que a partir de esa noche se convirtió en su jefe. Un jefe mafioso. 

Haizaki no tenía muy claro dónde se había metido, pero de alguna forma sentía que ese era su lugar.

Habían pasado ya dos años de eso. Dos años en los que se había hecho a la vida dentro de una mafia. Era lo que llamaban un sicario, un matón. Y uno muy bueno. Por eso no era raro que los otros miembros de su familia e incluso de otras le retasen; todos querían medirse con el demonio. 

Pero esto ya era pasarse. 

Por lo que veía en las noticias le había salido un competidor serio. En la foto que aparecía, escrito con una descuidada caligrafía y con lo que probablemente era sangre, había una única frase: “Espero que te guste mi regalo, demonio. No volveremos a ver. El dios ase-”. Estaba claro que no había podido terminar de escribir la palabra. Tampoco es que hubiera que ser un genio para saber qué quería poner.

En cualquier caso, Haizaki solo podía pensar en términos de sangre. Escuchando la noticia pudo reconocer el nombre del muerto. No hacía muchos días ya había salido en televisión, tras recibir una paliza de parte del demonio. Le habían mandado a lidiar con él porque estaba intentando meterse en su territorio, y eso no estaba nada bien.

Apagó la televisión y tiró con furia el mando hacia el sofá. No iba a permitir algo así. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba fuera de su casa y montado sobre la moto. En un día normal tardaba unos veinte minutos en llegar al cuartel. Ese día apenas tardó cinco.

En su camino se cruzó con varios compañeros, algunos de ellos trataron de detenerle, pero al ver la furia que contenían sus ojos se apartaron rápidamente. Haizaki tenía un objetivo muy claro, y nada ni nadie iba a detenerle.

Cuando llegó al despacho Sakuma le estaba esperando en la puerta, bloqueando su paso.

—¡Apártate! —Estaba seguro de que su grito se había escuchado en todo el edificio, desde luego tanto él como el jefe le tenían que haber escuchado.

Ni se inmutó. 

Sabía que Haizaki no haría nada contra él. Estaba furioso, pero no era idiota. Si llegaba siquiera a rozarle iba a ser él el que sufriría más. Y no solo dolor físico, le echarían de Seishou, de la única vida y trabajo que había conocido. No se iba a arriesgar a eso.

El duelo de miradas duró todavía varios minutos. Sakuma permanecía estoico e inmutable. Era obvio por qué era el segundo al mando. Por otro lado estaba Haizaki, todavía con la respiración acelerada y las uñas clavándose en las palmas. Le costó, pero por fin apartó la mirada.

—Tengo que hablar con Kidou —dijo con apenas un hilo de voz. El enfado empezaba a retroceder. En realidad era una suerte que le hubieran parado ahí, antes de que montara un numerito peor—. ¿Está ocupado?

—Está hablando con tu nuevo compañero —respondió llevando su mano hacia el picaporte—. Si vas a comportarte lo mejor es que pases.

¿Un compañero? ¿Desde cuando necesitaba él un compañero? Trabajaba mejor solo. En todo caso con Mizukamiya cuando necesitaban que alguien le pusiera freno, pero no necesitaba a nadie más.

Se limitó a responder con un gruñido, que por suerte Sakuma tomó como una respuesta afirmativa y por fin le dejó pasar.

Dentro del despacho le esperaba Kidou, que le observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa; y un chico de pelo grisáceo ondulado y un horrible tatuaje en la cara. 

—¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros, Haizaki? —Por mucho que fuera una pregunta llevaba suficientes años trabajando allí como para saber que era una orden. Así que tomó asiento en la silla libre, sin quitar sus ojos del chico nuevo—. Te presento a Kira, tu nuevo compañero.

—No necesito un compañero —se quejó automáticamente—. Trabajo bien solo, y tener que ir haciendo de niñera del chico nuevo solo va a perjudicarme. 

—No es una pregunta —replicó—. Vais a trabajar juntos. Vas a enseñarle cómo funciona todo aquí y cómo ser discreto. Suficiente numerito ha montado ya.

—¡Tú! —Haizaki acababa de entender quién era realmente ese chico. No fue capaz de contener el grito y se levantó de un salto, listo para pelearse con el tal Kira, que le miraba divertido. Solo llegó a dar un paso adelante antes de que Kidou le detuviera.

—¡Basta! —exclamó dando un golpe en la mesa—. No voy a tolerar que os peleéis, y menos aquí dentro. Vais a trabajar juntos, y punto. ¿Me has entendido?

—Sí, Kidou. Lo siento —murmuró, volviendo a sentarse.

—Bien. Ahora, como ya has podido deducir Kira no es nuevo en nuestro mundillo, no necesita que le enseñes lo básico y es capaz de cuidarse solo. Tu trabajo va a ser evitar que llame la atención más de lo que ya lo hacemos. ¿Entendido?

—¿Y ese trabajo no sería mejor para otro? Para Mizukamiya, por ejemplo. No soy especialmente discreto. ¿Qué sentido tiene que sea yo el que le cuide?

—Que he decidido que va a ser así. ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta estúpida?

Kidou le estaba retando, por algún motivo estaba enfadado con Haizaki y solo quería una excusa para hacer algo en su contra. Puede que fuera impulsivo, pero no le iba a dar ningún motivo. Tras casi un minuto de silencio Kidou por fin pareció contento y les indicó que se retiraran.

En la puerta seguía esperándoles Sakuma, que le dio a Kira una mochila y sin intercambiar una palabra con ellos volvió a entrar en el despacho. Los otros dos chicos se fueron hacia los pisos inferiores.

Kira iba haciendo preguntas y comentarios por el camino, claramente estaba intentando probar su paciencia, pero Haizaki estaba demasiado concentrado en su objetivo como para escucharle siquiera.

Cuando llegaron al sótano cogió unos guantes de boxeo y le pasó otros al chico nuevo.

—Venga, si tan bueno crees que eres demuéstralo.

En tiempo récord se cambiaron a ropa más cómoda para luchar y se subieron al ring. Y así empezaron la que sería la primera de muchas peleas.


	2. Chapter 2

Haizaki tenía una de las más horribles manías que Kira había tenido la desgracia de ver nunca: dormía con las cortinas abiertas.

Cada mañana que Kira dormía con él empezaba con dolor de cabeza y ganas de matar a alguien, más que de costumbre. 

A su lado Haizaki seguía durmiendo, completamente ajeno a la molesta luz. Y Kira no estaba dispuesto a permitir semejante injusticia. En algún punto de la noche había recuperado su manta y estaba medio tapado con ella y medio tapado con su pelo, Kira tampoco era capaz de entender cómo era posible que no le agobiase.

El reloj de la mesilla marcaba poco más de las siete y media de la mañana. Eso significaba que no había llegado a dormir ni cuatro horas. Iba a matar a Haizaki. Pero antes de eso se le ocurría algo mejor que hacer con él. 

Con suavidad le apartó el pelo del hombro, tenía demasiado como para dormir sin llevarlo recogido en una coleta, aunque no lo hiciera porque según él no era tan molesto; y empezó a dejar besos por sus hombros y su cuello intentando llamar su atención y despertarle.

Tardó varios segundos, pero por fin empezó a removerse en sueños, murmurando palabras inconexas y finalmente levantó la cabeza para mirarle enfadado.

—Buenos días, bello durmiente —susurró Kira, empujando al otro chico para que se girase y poder sentarse así sobre él.

Haizaki intentó decir algo, probablemente quería preguntar por la hora, pero apenas separó sus labios Kira ya le estaba besando con deseo y enfado a partes iguales. Y no tardó en ser correspondido de la misma forma, puede que Haizaki estuviera recién despertado, pero no era tan tonto como para rechazar al otro.

Las mañanas que pasaban juntos casi siempre empezaban así. El primero en despertarse rápidamente interrumpía el sueño del contrario y luego se dedicaban a besarse y a acariciarse hasta que uno de los dos decidía que no podía más y acababan por acostarse.

Llevaban ya tres años de esa forma, y eran la pareja más rara que nadie hubiera visto. De hecho no eran pareja, según ellos mismos. Lo suyo iba más allá. Ninguno estaba realmente interesado en una relación, se limitaban a pasárselo bien juntos. 

Y llevaban así ya casi tres años. Al principio no se llevaron bien, eran compañeros, pero también tenían que competir por ser el mejor sicario que hubiera en Seishou. Por eso los primeros meses se limitaban a competir y a luchar uno contra otro. No fue hasta que salieron una noche y acabaron borrachos que empezaron a acercarse el uno al otro.

Desde ese día pasaban más noches juntos que separados. De vez en cuando ambos seguían viéndose con otras personas, pero acaban volviendo al otro. No mucha gente era capaz de aguantarles a la larga. No tenían claro si era por sus personalidades, o si era por su trabajo; pero ninguno había mantenido una relación que durase más de una semana.

Solo la suya, que ni siquiera podía contar como tal. Su relación era de todo menos de hermanos, pero en el fondo se consideraban como tales. Se querían más que a cualquier familiar real, y discutían como si llevasen juntos toda la vida.

Es por eso que acabaron con la cocina hecha un desastre y varios platos por el suelo.

—Es por estas cosas que odio que duermas aquí —se quejó Haizaki sacando una escoba.

—No te quejabas tanto hace veinte minutos, capullo.

—Tenía la boca un poco llena como para quejarme —replicó golpeándole con el palo de la escoba en la cabeza.

Así, entre risas e insultos, comieron y pasaron la mañana. Su trabajo por suerte no solía empezar hasta bien entrada la tarde. Había ocasiones en las que tenían que hacer algún “recado” durante las mañanas, pero por suerte para ambos esos eran los que menos.

Cuando llegó la tarde esta les encontró tirados en el sofá, uno encima del otro y con Haizaki acariciando suavemente el pelo de Kira.

—¿Entonces a dónde tenemos que ir esta noche? —Preguntó Haizaki al escuchar la alarma que habían puesto para no salir tarde de casa.

—A un bar del centro, creo que Mizukamiya nos mandó un mensaje con el nombre.

—No me jodas que vamos a tener niñera. Creía que hoy íbamos a poder divertirnos.

—No creo que venga. Por algún motivo que desconozco no le divierte salir a trabajar con nosotros.

—Porque es un aburrido. Y pensar que antes la mitad de su trabajo era hacer estas cosas...

Mientras hablaban se levantaron del sofá y fueron a la habitación para vestirse. Ambos acostumbraban a dejar ropa y similares en la casa del otro. Pasaban demasiadas noches juntos como para andar sin cambiarse. Además, la mitad de su ropa acababa cubierta de sangre y no era plan ir así por la ciudad. Se suponía que tenían que evitar a los policías a toda costa, no llamar su atención.

—Una mierda —replicó Kira ajustando en sus hombros la funda para una pistola. Estaba claro que tenía muchas ganas de liarla, como siempre por otro lado—. ¿Mizukamiya era un sicario? Vivir para ver.

—No lo tengo muy claro, porque el cabrón siempre va medio de pacifista y se niega siempre a pegarse con la gente; pero vamos, a mí me reclutó él porque maté a su objetivo o algo así. No lo tengo muy claro, fue una noche muy confusa.

—Claro, tu famoso primer asesinato. ¿Sabes que nunca me has contado la historia completa? Siento curiosidad por el nacimiento del demonio.

—Te lo tendrías que ganar, es una historia apasionante —mintió caminando hacia la puerta.

Allí se calzaron y cogieron sus chaquetas, para ocultar con ellas las armas. Se hicieron con las llaves de la moto de Haizaki y con los cascos y salieron con un objetivo muy claro: cumplir con su trabajo y de paso divertirse un poco.

Al llegar al vehículo le lanzó las llaves a Kira y se sentó en el asiento trasero con una sonrisa. Kira tenía su propia moto, incluso un coche muy hortera que se había comprado el año anterior; pero se habían hecho a viajar juntos y era ya casi más cómodo para ambos.

Se colocaron los cascos y Kira se subió por fin a la moto. Aunque antes de que hubiera podido ni siquiera quitar la pata de cabra y arrancar notó como las manos de Haizaki se deslizaban sobre sus muslos y suspiró divertido.

—Estate quieto, que vamos a tener un accidente; o peor, nos va a parar la policía.

—Si esa es la parte divertida. Además, no me he comprado una moto que se puede poner casi a 300 para que nos pille la policía. Estoy seguro de que sabes cómo se acelera.

Sin una palabra más Kira arrancó la moto y salió con un fuerte acelerón, dejando tras de sí la estruendosa risa de Haizaki.

Ya en el bar las luces de colores y la música consiguieron, con la ayuda de un par de chupitos, animar rápidamente a los dos chicos que estaban bailando pegados el uno al otro al tiempo que mantenían un ojo sobre el camarero y otro sobre la puerta que ya sabían llevaba al despacho del dueño.

A su alrededor la gente se divertía, ajena a los planes de los dos chicos. El local era ya famoso en la ciudad por ser uno de los lugares con mayor ambiente. Traían a los mejores DJs, servían buen alcohol y estaban en un lugar lo suficientemente céntrico como para que no fuera incómodo llegar. Definitivamente era un buen sitio para la fiesta. 

Pero claro, eso costaba mucho dinero y esfuerzo. Y era precisamente por eso por lo que Kira y Hizaki se encontraban allí esa noche. Al principio no les fue tan bien, el dueño tenía que poner más dinero del que ganaba y encima tenía que competir con otros locales de la zona.

Fue por eso que contactó con Kidou. En esa zona la presencia y la importancia de Seishou era evidente, y contactar con ellos era más sencillo que seguir perdiendo dinero. Al poco tiempo los otros locales de la zona se vieron obligados a cerrar y los jóvenes se quedaron sin más opciones para salir de fiesta. El club estaba completamente lleno todas las noches, y se formaban interminables colas de posibles clientes en la puerta. Les iba muy bien.

Lo malo es que contratar sus servicios a la larga no era tan bueno. No trabajaban por un precio barato y no perdonaban ni olvidaban nada. Muchos de sus “clientes” trataban de escabullirse o de timarles; y era entonces cuando Haizaki y Kira aparecían.

Cuando el dueño salió de su despacho ya había pasado la media noche. Estaban sentados en la barra, cada uno con una cerveza en la mano, y la mente algo nublada por el exceso de alcohol. Por suerte al verle se les aclaró por completo. 

El hombre se estaba marchando, y eso significaba que les tocaba actuar a ellos. Kira saltó raudo de su asiento y besó con pasión a Haizaki antes de salir por la puerta pisando los talones del dueño. Por otro lado, el demonio se tomó algo más de tiempo. 

Llamó al camarero para pagar sus bebidas y de paso le dejó un trozo de papel, un recado de parte de su jefe. Vio cómo cambiaba su cara al leerlo y sonrió divertido.

—Este es un último aviso —amenazó volviendo a guardar su cartera—. Tenéis 48 horas antes de que volvamos. Deberíais tener más cuidado con vuestras decisiones en un futuro.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar salió también a la calle.

Al cerrarse la puerta a sus espaldas quedó confuso por un momento, había muy poca luz en la calle y demasiado silencio. A él le gustaba más el ambiente del bar. Pero no tenía tiempo que perder y empezó a caminar.

En un callejón cercano, como habían acordado, se encontró con Kira; quien sonreía divertido a un amordazado y maniatado dueño. Estaban todavía demasiado cerca de la gente y no querían llamar mucho la atención, pero ambos tendrían que admitir que había algo que les gustaba del riesgo de que les pudieran pillar.

Al ver llegar a Haizaki le miró esperanzado. Probablemente esperaba que llamase a la policía o que le ayudara de alguna forma. Ver la forma en que esa esperanza se tornó en miedo cuando se paró junto a Kira para acariciarle suavemente el pelo con una sonrisa le produjo una inmensa satisfacción.

—Buen trabajo —murmuró acercándose más al dueño y agachándose frente a él—. Sabes qué hacemos aquí, ¿verdad? —Esperó a que el hombre hubiera asentido y continuó con una sonrisa—. Sabes qué es lo que va a pasar, y por qué lo hace. ¿Cierto?

El hombre volvió a asentir, y eso pareció ser la señal para que Kira se pusiera en movimiento. Se colocó a sus espaldas con paso calmado. El aterrado dueño trató de seguirle con la mirada, pero Haizaki le agarró rápidamente del pelo, tirando de él para que mantuviese los ojos fijos en él.

—Si estás mirando no es tan divertido —dijo acariciando con suavidad su mejilla—. No saber qué o cuándo viene es parte de la gracia. No nos chafes también esto. Será peor para ti.

Lentamente se volvió a incorporar y, dejando unas suaves palmadas en la cabeza del hombre, dio un paso atrás, notando sus ojos fijos en él.

—¿Ves? En el fondo sabes comportarte y seguir órdenes. Una pena que no entendieras el tema de los pagos… Has intentado robarnos, y esto es lo que pasa cuando tratas de timar a Seishou.

Salido de la nada un dolor lacerante nació en su nuca y se propagó por toda su espalda, haciéndole caer de bruces al suelo. Donde por si fuera poco se golpeó la nariz, de la que empezó a salir sangre a borbotones. Le costó oírlo por sus sentidos embotados, pero una risa resonó a sus espaldas y de delante le llegó algo similar a un silbido.

—Buen golpe. —El elogio era claro en su voz y de sus espaldas llegó un sonido de satisfacción—. Está claro que de no haberte dedicado a esto podrías ser futbolista. Ahora…

Tras sus palabras dio un par de pasos hacia el hombre y se paró justo a su lado, con un pie sobre su cabeza y haciendo presión poco a poco sobre esta.

—Es una lástima que entendieras tan mal las instrucciones —murmuró Kira. Llevó una de sus manos al interior de su chaqueta, de dónde sacó su pistola y un silenciador, que ajustó en su sitio con la tranquilidad que le daban los años de experiencia como sicario—. Esperemos que esto sirva bien de aviso y tus socios paguen, o este callejón se va a convertir en un verdadero río de sangre.

Nadie pareció escuchar el amortiguado sonido que hizo el arma, y al cabo de un par de minutos y tras haber registrado al hombre los dos muchachos salieron de allí, asegurándose de que nadie les veía. Apenas quedaban transeúntes a esas horas, todo el mundo estaba ya en su casa o todavía en algún local. 

Haizaki iba atento al móvil, escribiendo a Kidou para confirmarle que habían cumplido con éxito su misión de esa noche. Cuando terminó y llegaron a la moto solo quedaba en sus cabezas la sensación de adrenalina y euforia con la que acababan cada uno de sus recados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado mucho ^-^  
> Los kudos y los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos y muy agradecidos, cualquier crítica ayuda a crecer y mejorar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos con el tercer capítulo. Espero haber pillado más o menos bien las personalidades de todos. ¡Espero que os guste!

No todos sus días transcurrían entre las sábanas y el sofá. De hecho la mayoría de ellos los pasaban en lo que comúnmente llamaban el cuartel general.

El edificio se encontraba en un barrio industrial a las afueras de la ciudad. Contaba con varios pisos en los que se podía encontrar de todo, desde despachos hasta habitaciones, pasando por gimnasios y salones que ocupaban en sus ratos libres. En uno de esos salones se encontraban ese miércoles. Alrededor de una mesa en la que descansaban varias botellas de alcohol y un par de ceniceros se habían reunido con otros seis miembros de Seishou, que miraban entre divertidos y preocupados el duelo de miradas entre Kira y Haizaki.

Solían reunirse de vez en cuando a jugar a las cartas y divertirse un poco. No era aconsejable que se les viera mucho juntos fuera de esas paredes, para evitar llamar la atención unos sobre otros, así que para sus partidas de poker siempre quedaban allí. No solían apostar dinero, algunas veces caían apuestas más convencionales, pero no las encontraban tan divertidas. Preferían apostar turnos de guardia o almuerzos y, por encima de todo eso, secretos. Como pasaba en esa ronda.

Todos sus compañeros se habían ido retirando de la apuesta, nadie se la solía jugar cuando estaba en juego revelar las partes más oscuras de sus almas. Nadie excepto Kira y Haizaki. Iban y venían los faroles y las señas que intentaban ocultar desesperadamente. Eran rondas tensas, pero también muy divertidas.

—Una —dijo Haizaki, descartando sin apartar los ojos de su rival una de las cartas de su mano. Mizukamiya, a quien le había tocado ser el crupier esa noche, le dio otra antes de volver su mirada a Kira, que decidió jugársela con su mano y no pedir ninguna carta.

Eso podía ser muy buena o muy mala señal. Desde luego parte de la suerte estaba con Haizaki, que recibió un nueve de corazones para acompañar al de tréboles que ya tenía. Con eso y los tres seises tenía un full house. Una buena mano, una muy buena de hecho. Sin embargo, la sonrisa petulante de Kira le estaba poniendo nervioso. 

Lo más probable es que no tuviera nada y solo intentaba hacer que se pusiera nervioso. El problema es que en parte lo estaba consiguiendo. Estaba haciendo dudar a Haizaki de su propia mano, que comprobó varias veces por si había visto mal los números. No era así. Muy mala suerte tenía que tener para que el otro de verdad tuviera una mano mejor; lo más probable era que él ganase. Pero por otro lado esa no dejaba de ser una mano de secretos, y había que ser muy tonto para jugársela así. Y Kira era de todo menos tonto.

Bueno, a esas alturas quedaban pocas opciones, no quedaban cambios de cartas, aunque tampoco es que lo hubiera pedido de poder. Solo había dos caminos posibles, ir o no ir. Cuando Mizukamiya preguntó qué iban a hacer Haizaki ya lo tenía claro.

—Voy —dijo al tiempo que apoyaba sus cartas boca abajo sobre la mesa, con los ojos fijos en un todavía sonriente Kira, que hizo lo propio. Cuando dieron la vuelta a las cartas Haizaki no pudo contener la sorpresa. Cada una de las cartas de Kira era distinta, no tenía absolutamente nada—. No me jodas, Hiroto.

Los dos rompieron a reír al mismo tiempo. A su alrededor el resto de chicos les miraban todavía entre confusos y divertidos, y Mizukamiya se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y recoger las cartas. Algunos días estas partidas se hacían demasiado surrealistas. Más al ver el revuelo de personas que se acercaron rápidamente a Haizaki.

La parte interesante llegaba entonces. Entre lo que se suponía que eran susurros pero que cualquiera podía oír, se tenían que poner de acuerdo en una única pregunta que hacerle a Kira; y que él tendría que responder con total sinceridad. Llegar a una pregunta que todos aceptaran era la parte más difícil. Siempre quedaba uno que quería saber otra cosa, que ya conocía la respuesta o que pensaba que lo que él proponía era mejor. 

Por si eso fuera poco hacerle preguntas en concreto a Kira no era sencillo. Por algún motivo que todos desconocían a él le gustaba perder estas rondas, no escondía ningún secreto, al menos no ninguno que fuera interesante. Cierto es que no hablaba mucho de su pasado; pero, ¿quién de ellos lo hacía? Por fin se pusieron de acuerdo en algo que no les pareció particularmente horrible.

—Vale. Kira, queremos conocer la historia del tatuaje de la espalda.

—Si esa ya te la sabes. De primera mano, además.

—Sí —concedió Haizaki asintiendo—, pero los demás no. Así que desembucha, diosecillo.

—Vale. Nos los hicimos hace ya más de un año. Y sí <>, porque a esta te arrastro conmigo, Haizaki. Fue poco después de que empezáramos a llevarnos bien, tras un trabajo... especial. En principio solo teníamos que ir a un restaurante, hacer un par de amenazas y largarnos. Lo normal. 

—Te estás yendo muy lejos. Cuenta solo lo del tatuaje —le cortó Haizaki, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de advertencia que solo divertía a Kira.

—La historia la estoy contando yo, así que a callar. El caso es que al llegar allí nos encontramos una movida muy rara. Además de los dueños del local había otros tres tipos. Y era raro porque a esas horas estaban cerrados. Nos acercamos a ver quiénes eran, y mira la sorpresa al saber que trabajaban para otra de las familias. Para… Mierda, ¿cómo era?

—Otei tsukinomiya —respondió Haizaki con los ojos fijos en su vaso, recordando también lo que pasó ese día.

—Eso, tres tipos de la Otei. El caso es que cuando nos vieron entrar se intentaron poner chulos con nosotros —siguió Kira con su relato, acercándose más a la mesa y bajando un poco el tono, tratando de que toda la atención de sus compañeros estuviera puesta en él—. Y como era obvio no íbamos a permitir eso. 

>>Hubo muchos insultos y amenazas. Hasta ahí todo normal. Se habían metido en nuestro territorio y les tocaba pagar por ello; pero tampoco queríamos empezar una pelea con ellos, ni siquiera nosotros somos tan tontos —ambos tuvieron que ignorar el resoplido de incredulidad que soltó Mizukamiya, no había conseguido sacarles de su burbuja y no lo iba a conseguir—. Así que dejamos que siguiera así. Al menos hasta que apareció él.

>>Tampoco voy a entrar en detalles, pero vino uno de los tipos importantes de la Otei. Debía estar fuera esperando y al ver que no salían entró a ver. O algo así. El caso es que las cosas se pusieron peor cuando llegó. Aquí nuestro querido demonio se encaró en serio con él, hasta el momento se había limitado a dejarme a mí todo el trabajo sucio.

—Será porque era tu trabajo, idiota. Yo solo iba de niñera.

—Lo que sea. El caso es que con ese se encaró. Y os juro que pensaba que iban a llegar a las manos, sobre todo Haizaki. Y a ver, yo estaba muy dentro del plan, era un dos contra uno, pero habríamos ganado sin problemas. De hecho lo hicimos… —comentó con una sonrisa de superioridad—. Al final Haizaki saltó sobre el tipo y le empezó a dar puñetazos. Los otros no tardaron nada en ponerse en movimiento. Uno de ellos, un tipo enorme, saltó hacia Haizaki; pero por suerte para él llegué a soltarle una patada que le tiró al suelo. Los otros dos fueron a por mí. Y os ahorro el relato de mis habilidades. El caso es que acabamos por darles una paliza entre los dos. 

>>Después de eso se fueron los cuatro acojonados y no hemos tenido más problemas con ese restaurante. La parte bonita llega ahora.

Hizo una pausa dramática en la que se bebió de un trago la mitad de su vaso, ignorando las palabras de duda de sus compañeros. Nadie se tragaba esa historia, por muy cierta que fuera. Bueno, al menos no era del todo mentira, aunque había que admitir que el que era su líder no les dejó pelear, que les obligó a retirarse. Pero esos eran detalles que tampoco hacía falta comentar. Técnicamente Kira no había mentido, y eso era lo que contaba.

—En cualquier caso, después de eso empezamos a llevarnos bien. Haizaki hizo algo que no he vuelto a ver desde entonces y no pude resistirme a él.

—Considerando que estáis liados y que sois asquerosos, ¿queremos saber qué hizo? —Preguntó Fuyuki desde el otro lado de la mesa, e intentó protegerse con un vaso de la servilleta arrugada que le lanzó Kira.

—Eres un cerdo. Me dio las gracias. Primera y última vez.

—Bueno, ya seguro que te lo estás inventando todo —le cortó Eiji, provocando risas a lo largo de toda la mesa

—Os odio a todos —murmuró haciéndoles muecas de desagrado.

—En cualquier caso —dijo Kira, alzando su voz sobre las risas de los demás—, los tatuajes. Después de eso decidimos que no hacíamos tan mal equipo, y quisimos que quedase constancia de ello, así que se nos ocurrió lo obvio: tatuajes a juego. Como somos el demonio y el dios nos hicimos cada uno unas alas, las suyas son negras y las mías blancas. La verdad es que no tiene mucho más.

—Pues vaya mierda de historia. Yo ya me esperaba algo más épico al ver que las llevabais los dos. 

—A nadie le importa lo que opines, Fuyuki —le cortó Haizaki, al tiempo que le lanzaba una servilleta arrugada—. Ahora vamos a seguir, que no he venido hasta aquí solo para ver lo insoportables y feos que sois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado mucho ^-^  
> Los kudos y los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos y muy agradecidos, cualquier crítica ayuda a crecer y mejorar.


End file.
